The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to pluggable modules, and more particularly, to pluggable modules that are pluggably received within receptacle assemblies.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a pluggable module that defines a modular plug that is inserted into, and thus pluggably received by, a receptacle assembly of the transceiver assembly. Such pluggable modules may also be referred to as transceivers or interconnects. The pluggable modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, such as the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) module standard and the XFP standard.
A typical pluggable module includes a housing composed of complementary shells that mate together to define an interior chamber of the pluggable module. A circuit board is held within the interior chamber. The circuit board includes a card edge that is exposed at a plug end of the housing for mating with a receptacle connector of the receptacle assembly. But, the shells of at least some known pluggable modules are held together using screws or rivets. The use of screws or rivets to hold the shells of the pluggable module housing together complicate the process of assembling the pluggable module, which thereby increases the cost and/or time required to assemble the pluggable module. Moreover, the screws and rivets of known pluggable modules are placed in tension when the shells are connected together, which may provide the connection between the shells with less strength.